An Unlikely Attraction
by sweetlittlething
Summary: AU, modern day - She was the heiress to one of Konoha's most dangerous yakuza, and so was he. In a world of murder, scandal, deceit and death, could something so pure as love bloom? Mature content.


**A/N: **Kibahina, yay! Please _review_, I really hope you all like this story because I have big plans for it :) Just a gift to all my fellow Kibahina brothers and sisters in arms!

**Characters:**

_- Hyuuga Hinata, 22 y/o:_ heiress to the Hyuuga yakuza

_- Inuzuka Kiba, 23 y/o: _heir to the Inuzuka yakuza

Everyone else is around 23, or 22 turning 23. Except for Neji's generation, who are 24 years old respectively.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto, _nor any of the characters!

Enjoy! And don't forget to tell me what you think! :)

* * *

**An Unlikely Attraction**

Chapter One

.

.

.

_"From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,_  
_A pair of star-cross'd lovers."_

_- Romeo and Juliet,_ William Shakespeare.

.

.

.

"Jeez, Hinata! You're joking, right?"

Inwardly, it was all the Hyuuga could do _but _sigh at her boisterous friend's exclamation. It had pretty much become a routine between the young Hyuuga and her pink-haired companion every time a matter of this particular nature was brought up, and yet the pinkette _still _insisted on throwing a big deal over it. As it always was. "This is gonna be one of the _biggest _parties of the year! _Everyone _we know will be going, even that baka Ino! You can't _not _come!"

"I know, Sakura chan," Hinata started patiently, in her soft, gentle voice, "but - "

"Yeah, I know, 'Father won't let me do this, Father won't let me do that'," Sakura childishly interrupted, the Hyuuga unimpressed with the spirited girl's impression of her as the pinkette continued to pout stubbornly. "I mean... you're 22 now, Hinata!" Sakura proclaimed exasperatedly, flinging her hands up in the air dramatically as Hinata suppressed yet another sigh, "you're a grown woman now! Your father shouldn't be making your decisions for you!" Hinata's close friend continued passionately, as the Hyuuga could only offer a kind smile in response.

"T-tell me about it..." Hinata muttered weakly, more to herself than the girl sitting across from her. "B-but Father insisted that I come to this particular clan meeting..." the dark-haired girl continued to explain softly, her head bowed gently as she gazed at her hands folded neatly into her lap, Sakura's curious jade eyes fixated on her, "and as Hyuuga heiress, I can't just refuse and let my whole clan, our whole b-business down..."

From looking at the determined, yet oh-so burdened look lingering on her friend's face now, Sakura knew how much those words meant to Hinata. All her life, the shy, delicate Hyuuga heiress had worked hard just to prove to her family and mostly to everyone she knew that she could be the leader the Hyuuga needed for their business, the leader the Hyuuga needed for their _future. _Whilst for others such as the natural-genius Itachi from the Uchiha clan to the Nara clan's brilliant-minded Shikamaru the leadership position and all that it ensued seemed natural, for Hinata it was a definite struggle from the very beginning. From her meek, frail disposition, to her genuine want for everyone to be happy, to her lack of ferocity and cut-throat ruthlessness that her particular position demanded (not to mention the overbearing disapproval of her father and the fact that her little sister was far superior to her in every way), Hinata was a circle cast into a world of squares. She simply did not fit.

And yet, she persevered.

Sakura sighed good-naturedly, resigned to her defeat. Even if the little Hyuuga appeared weak-willed in appearance, in reality she could be pretty self-assured when she wanted to be. "I guess being the heiress to one of the most powerful and affluent, not to mention influential clans in the whole of Japan really is tough, huh?" she commented sympathetically, as Hinata nodded in agreement. "It must be amazing, but still...! You're amazing for what you've managed to accomplish so far, ne, Hinata?" At this, Hinata's cheeks couldn't help but burn furiously at Sakura's choice words of praise, the Hyuuga cursing how easily she was flattered and flustered.

"N-no, n-n-not at all! I-I-I'm s-s-sure a-anyone c-c-could do b-better than me, t-that's all..." Hinata quickly explained, as Sakura only grinned broadly in response. _It's true though, _Hinata thought to herself lowly all of a sudden, as Sakura suddenly received a phone call from another of her friends, the dark-haired girl clenching her fingers into the fabric of her skirt unwittingly. _Me... I keep trying, but all I do is fail... I'm useless... but I can't give up, even so... _

_I have to believe in myself..._

_even if..._

Hinata raised her head suddenly, Sakura still preoccupied from her phone-call to noticed to dejected, almost _pained _look in the Hyuuga's pale, lovely eyes.

_Even if I'm the heiress to a yazkua._

.

.

.

"A-ah, _Kiba sama_!" a high-pitched, strained voice moaned from beneath his taut body, tan skin and muscle slick with sweat, "I-I-I-I c-c-c-can't take it a-a-anymore! I'm gonna, I'm gonna - !"

Just as the young man's body rocked into the writhing one's beneath him once more, a loud scream pierced the air as the satisfied female clung onto him for dear life, her spent body heaving shakily as her brown-haired partner continued on for a little longer, before giving a grunt of his own. The woman beneath him couldn't believe how perfect life could get until now. This pleasure, this euphoria... granted from a man no older than 23, no less...! She had found her addiction, she concluded, as he collapsed beside her. In him.

"K-kiba sama," the overtly-satisfied woman now beckoned to him coyly, in-between her harsh pants to regain her breath, the quiet man casually pulling away from her as he sat up on the bed to recover his clothing, "I was thinking maybe... if you could stay the night..." she finished eagerly, her eyes never quite leaving the broad back of his figure now turned away from her. He'd told her earlier not to expect any romantic pleasantries or as he so eloquently put it, "any of that sappy bullshit" from their encounter, but she just couldn't help it. With his looks, his charm, his wealth, not to mention what had just transpired on this bed they shared just moments ago, she couldn't help but want a little bit more from him.

Kiba, however, was quick to shut her down.

"Not interested," the young man replied shortly, as if the sex had meant absolutely nothing to him, easily slipping back into his expensive custom-tailored suit. It was an edgy but sleek all-black ensemble, with a slight sheen to it which, accompanied with how fitted it was to his form, was extremely devastating to the eyes of hungering women and envious men. In all honesty, the sex had been barely enough to satisfy him, but it was enough. If she hadn't been so damn _loud _maybe he would have enjoyed it better.

The woman seemed rather put-off by this however, but still attempted to put up a fight. "B-but, Kiba sama," she tried to argue now, her voice losing that (attempted) sultry tone as she drew the covers to her chest to pin him with a pleading gaze, "didn't you like being with me? Didn't - "

"Just shut up." It was an order that instantly shut the woman right up, her once hot and sweaty body now chilled with the threat laced in those words. Kiba wasn't necessarily a callous and ruthless man when it came to the affairs of the fairer sex, he just was one who didn't like to have his time wasted. And right now this woman he had just slept with was doing just that.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kiba sama!" the woman quickly amended, now slightly fearful of what he would do to her. Despite his age, he was a man of great power and influence. With a snap of his fingers, he could have her tied up and sent half way across the world. Or worse. She'd heard stories of people he didn't like ending up missing forever, or found in awful, awful conditions... "I didn't mean to disrespect you, Kiba sama! Please forgive me!" _Please don't hurt me!_

"Hn. Whatever," Kiba shrugged off as he rose from the bed, carefully smoothing out the lapels of his jacket before heading to the door. Then, he turned around, pinning the almost-relieved female with his dark, expressive eyes once more. "By the way," he spoke huskily, lowly, the growl of his voice sending shivers up her spine and a heat pooling in her abdomen all at the same time, "if you ever try to contact me again, I will not hesitate to get rid of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes of course," the woman nodded slowly, as Kiba exited the room without another glance backwards in her direction. All of a sudden the room which had once been hot and simmering with pleasure now felt cold and stale with his absence, the feeling of loss and loneliness quickly creeping into the area. How could someone so beautiful and so _perfect _be so frightening and dangerous at the same time? Faintly, the woman, known as Kin (_not that Kiba had even asked_, she realised with a slight pout), moved to adjust the blankets covering her, before laying back in bed.

_Who am I kidding... _she realised dully, as sleep began to take over her, the pleasure of their encounter still throbbing pleasantly throughout her body,

_what did I expect from the son of a yakuza...?_

.

.

.

"You look splendid, Hinata sama. A true lady," Hinata's longtime caretaker, Ko, complimented affectionately, as Hinata struggled to maintain her cool composure, fighting the blush now working its way onto her cheeks. Even Hinata had to admit she looked respectable, her long indigo tresses adorned with jade flowers carefully tucked behind her right ear, whilst her body was shrouded in layers and layers of gorgeous white kimono. She looked just like an ancient Japanese hime, demure and graceful in her loveliness.

She felt like she was going to suffocate.

"T-thank you, Ko," the shy girl mumbled sweetly, as another of her handmaids moved to secure the sash tied around her waist. The Hyuuga Clan, whilst advanced and exceedingly modern in their business, were still strictly-traditional in their appearance and homelife. Whilst other clans such as the Akimichi clan made their homes in grand mansions situated in destinations such as the Bahamas, the Hyuuga still maintained traditional Japanese compounds as their living quarters. Tradition and pride were everything to the Hyuugas.

"Ko san is right, Hinata sama," one of Hinata's older handmaids commented gently, as the heiress continued to gaze at her reflection in the large, ornate mirror placed before her, "you truly do look beautiful. Just like your mother," she added gently, as Hinata's heart burned at those words.

Hinata had always been close to her mother; always admired her, always aspired to _be _like her. For a yazuka clan as cold and as ruthless as the Hyuugas, it was a miracle as to how Hinata's mother had remained a gentle, kind and compassionate person. She had always been patient and caring to Hinata in spite of her daughter's obvious imperfections, cultivating the shy and frail girl into a delicate little flower that bloomed especially in her mother's presence. When Hinata was in the presence of her mother, she shined, radiant and beautiful in all her glory.

It was when her mother died however that Hinata stopped shining like that.

Being raised by her father was hard afterwards. Her father had never approved of her nor was he particularly fond of her, and when his wife had died upon the birth of his second daughter Hyuuga Hiashi had made it a point to effectively stomp out Hinata's mother's influence on her as he trained his naturally-timid girl to be the yakuza heiress she should be. Day after day of harsh Gentle Fist training ensued, as well as lessons on etiquette and politics, where he would waste no time in scolding his daughter and reprimanding her for her weakness. He hated how Hinata was so lacking, when her older cousin Neji from the Branch family of the clan was so stellar and perfect. Hinata became a burden in his hands. Gone were the days where Hinata could happily press flowers and eat cinnamon rolls under the watchful gaze of her mother. Now all that remained was a woman, weighed down by the pressure to be better and to succeed.

Hinata really appreciated that old handmaid's words, even if it brought a feeling of bitter-sweetness to the day.

"O-oh my Hinata sama, did I upset you?!" The handmaid quickly exclaimed, when she noticed the sad shining of the young woman's moonstone eyes. Had she said something wrong? But just as quickly, Hinata shook her head furiously, bringing a heavy sleeve up to wipe the corner of her eye delicately. "N-no, not at all, Hitomi san," the delicate heiress affirmed brightly, a small smile gracing her fragile features, "thank you, though."

"Come now, Hinata sama," Ko now instructed patiently, tugging the heiress from her handmaids as she shifted in her various kimono gowns. "Hiashi sama is waiting for you in his private study. We must be off now."

And so, shrouded in white, and her face pressed into an expression of reluctance, Hinata moved forth with her awaiting caretaker, the handmaids left with nothing to do but admire her vanishing shadow.

.

.

.

"Kiba," the young heir heard his sister call sharply as he entered the Inuzuka Residence, dreading the confrontation that was to come, "where were you today?"

It was like this every time. Kiba was a great heir; one of the newest yet most promising of his generation (business magnates would praise him on countless times), but after a hard day's work of closing some lucrative and 'possibly' illegal deals to shutting up 'permanently' some of his adversaries, it became a regular thing for him to retire to some shadier resorts to relieve all the stress he accumulated doing his line of work. And whilst his clan by no means didn't want to deprive him of the fun and enjoyment of being in the prime of his youth, that didn't necessarily mean they approved of the young Inuzuka vanishing for a few hours in the night knowing exactly _where _and what (more precisely, _whom_) he had been doing.

"None of your business," Kiba muttered begrudingly as his older sister grew livid at his careless response, planting her hands firmly on her hips. Hana was mad now, all patience and understanding for her dear little brother respectively thrown out the window. "Kiba!" she reprimanded him harshly, as her trio of canine companions, known infamously as the Three Haimaru Brothers appeared from behind her, growling viciously at their master's younger sibling. "Don't speak to your older sister like that! We're just worried for you Kiba, so don't treat us like dirt!" Then, she faltered slightly, the anger in her eyes instead replaced with genuine worry and a certain hint of vulnerability that Kiba hated seeing in his older sister. "We're your _family,_ Kiba," Hana pleaded with him, as Kiba felt the usual guilt weigh in on him, "it's natural for us to worry about you."

"Yeah, I know," Kiba sighed defeatedly as he went up to hug his sister comfortingly, noting how his sister was _crying (Kami, _this was awkward_)_ of all things. Even if Hana was raised in a clan that was razor-sharp and cut-throat with its competitors, beneath her tough exterior was a kind and caring woman. That was pretty much how his mother was like as well (though it certainly took a _lot _to crack through her tough exterior). Kiba didn't need a father in his life, because of all the strong women who supported him. "Sorry, sis," Kiba apologized sincerely, in his rough way, as she pulled back from their tenderly-uncomfortable hug to admire how much older he'd gotten, "I really am sorry."

"G...good," Hana smiled affectionately at her younger and yet taller brother. He'd really blossomed into a fine young man, if not a bit lacking in manners. "You're lucky I told mum you were out finalizing some deals with that Aburame boy; she's been looking for you for ages. Which reminds me," the tall Inuzuka woman suddenly recalled, as she whistled into the other room, "Akamaru! Kiba's home!"

Instantly, bounding into Kiba's awaiting form came possibly one of the biggest canines the Inuzuka clan had ever raised, a white beast by the name of Akamaru. The clan specializing in using specially-reared and raised canines as their form of protection, weaponry as well as companionship, Akamaru had been Kiba's personal canine companion ever since he was a pup and Kiba was a child. All Inuzuka members were automatically gifted with a dog to call their own; it was an age-old tradition in itself. Whether they were used to fight their enemies, hunt down fugitives, kill trespassers or simply serve as a friend, the Inuzukas were famous for their connection to their dogs. Just like the Aburame were with their insects.

"Hey, boy!" Kiba greeted cheerfully as the dog whimpered in his arm's, upset that Kiba had abandoned him for the night. Whilst the two were practically inseparable, Kiba often left the massive white dog at home when he went to go 'have some fun'. Even if they were parted for a few hours though, it was enough for the two friends to miss each other dearly. They were like brothers, inseparable to a fault. From the time Kiba was shot during a dealing that went haywire, to the time when Akamaru was poisoned by one of those bastard rival clans (which Kiba had no problem eliminating afterwards), they were always in each other's company.

"He was howling the entire time you were gone, the poor thing," Hana rolled her eyes, though not unkindly, as she saw her brother genuinely smile at the white hound's antics. It was so easy to realize how quickly Kiba had grown up, especially due to the nature of his job... but when she saw him here like this, rough-housing it with his childhood best friend, she could still see how much of a kid he was. Her dear little brother.

"You and okaasan still aren't fighting, right?" Kiba asked curiously, inbetween Akamaru's appreciative barks. The truth was, Kiba was by no means meant to be the true inheritor of the Inuzuka clan; that right was reserved for his sister by birth. However, just a few weeks ago Hana had declared she wanted nothing to do with becoming the Inuzuka heiress. Their mother had been furious, but nothing could be done and so Kiba was elected as the new heir. In fact, they were meant to be having a party tonight to celebrate such an occasion, which he had _completely _forgotten about.

"_Shit!_" he swore suddenly, Akamaru looking concerned whilst Hana was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "Kiba," she began tremulously, but before she could continue her brother was quickly scrambling to their mother's office, Akamaru scuttling after him. "Crap, okaasan's gonna kill me for sure!"

Hana could only shake her head and look on as her brother ran off, scratching the ears of one of the Haimaru Brothers as she did so.

_Typical Kiba... _she thought helplessly, as the other two dogs battled for her attention, whining childishly,

_never change, little brother._

.

.

.

"A party, father?" Hinata repeated slowly once more, her eyes lowered to the tea set placed in front of her as she knelt before the imposing man. She could hardly believe her ears. A _party_? Usually, her father strictly detested such things, disregarding festive gatherings as meaningless and "a waste of time". Truthfully, they hardly even celebrated her birthday, the only parties the Hyuugas having ever thrown being those with a political nature to them! For her father to suddenly request that she attend one... it was odd._  
_

"Yes," Hyuuga Hiashi waved her away impatiently, his face creased into a scowl, "an Inuzuka-hosted party. It is to introduce the new heir of the Inuzuka clan, and I want _you _to be there and to report on their new heir and whether he'll be of any threat to our family. Do I make myself clear?" he spoke harshly, as Hinata gave a diminutive yet obedient nod of her head.

Inwardly, Hinata wanted to bite her cheeks. She _knew _what a big deal this was; the Inuzuka had always been of great competitive interest to her clan. Besides the Uchiha, the Inuzuka were one of the most powerful rivals to their business, a respectable yakuza in their own right. Just like them, they were powerful, untouchable by the law or authority. With their fierce, ferocious appearances, bold red fang-tattoos and vicious dogs, Hiashi loathed them. They were loud, aggressive and savage, unafraid to get their hands filthy with blood. The direct opposite of the Hyuuga, to a point.

Hinata could vaguely remember the previous heir to the Inuzuka family. It had been a young woman, probably around her 20's with long brown hair, big dark eyes and a beautifully-mature face. Hinata had envied how much of an heiress that woman had looked back then, how perfect she looked for the role. To think that she had resigned was simply incomprehensible to the young Hyuuga. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but covet how the woman had had the confidence to step down from her role. Hinata sometimes wished that she too could simply quit being a heiress, but she couldn't. She was sick of being a failure, as silly as it sounded.

"The festivities will commence at approximately 7 pm tonight," Hiashi elaborated, taking a long sweeping drink from his cup of green tea whilst Hinata's eyes remained dutifully glued to anywhere but him. "Neji will be assigned to accompany you, so as to ensure you do not make a fool out of the Hyuuga name," he added severely, as Hinata resisted the urge to falter under such a harsh admonishment. Then, after a brief pause, "you are dismissed."

Just as quietly, Hinata bowed once to her father before exiting the room and sliding the paper-screen door behind her shut. Shaking still, it took all her might not to run out and collapse from his scrutinizing gaze just then and there.

.

.

.

"I can't believe it," Kiba heard his close friend, a blonde, rather bold young man by the name of Uzumaki Naruto exclaim dumbly as the Inuzuka continued to let his eyes wander across the mass of chattering guests. "You're the heir of a yakuza. Congrats, I guess," the blue-eyed male grinned brightly as Kiba simply shut his eyes in irritation. How they became friends, Kiba did not know. He positively couldn't stand the Uzumaki heir 70% of the time, and yet they got along well. Just another of life's greatest mysteries.

"Thanks, man," he managed to say sincerely, as his eyes lingered a moment on the Uchiha heir and his pain-in-the-ass little brother, Sasuke. The Uchiha were an infamous yakuza, mostly due to the fact that they were one of the oldest and most powerful yakuza in the whole of Konoha whilst at the same time also serving as the city's leading police force. Irony at its finest. _The Uchiha are here: check, _Kiba mentally noted on a more serious note as he continued to observe the crowd. After his mother had berated him for forgetting his party, she had quickly advised him to make a note of who would be his adversaries in the future. "_As the new Inuzuka heir," _she had told him seriously, Kiba listening intently, _"you should be aware of your fellow yakuza who may either challenge you or want to work with you. That's what your job is all about." _So far, besides the Uchiha, the Yamanaka heiress (_not _a yakuza, but still a family of interest) and the Nara heir had made their presence known.

"You should be relaxing," Kiba heard another heir as well as his best friend Shino pipe up from next to him, the enigmatic young man donning his shades as per usual. Shino belonged to the Aburame clan, another yakuza existent in Konoha that specialized in surveillance as well as tracking. Well, more so the insects that they used. The mysterious Aburame clan had a long history of implementing specially-bred insects for not only tracking their targets, but making quick work of them as well. Out of all the clans they were probably the best at keeping information confidential. Also, they were undoubtedly the closest to the Inuzuka clan, their understanding of their insects similar to the Inuzuka's close connection with their dogs. They were two clans who frequently worked together, and complemented each other well.

"How so?" Kiba asked casually, as his eyes scanned the crowd yet again from where he stood. Suddenly, he noted a girl with pink hair enter the vicinity, unable to recognise what yakuza she came from exactly. "Who's that one?"

"Haruno Sakura, not affiliated with any yakuza but from a well-off family. A bit of a socialite," Shino quickly waved off, Kiba losing interest in her at that point. "Anyhow, I was saying - "

_"SAKURA CHAN!?" _Naruto's loud voice suddenly boomed in Kiba's right ear, Shino feeling cross at having been interrupted/ignored (something the bug-user had personal issues with, Kiba acknowledged rather amusedly). "SAKURA CHAN'S HERE! OI, SAKURA CHAN, OVER THIS WAY!" the blonde screeched rather obnoxiously, as all eyes turned to pin both him and the pink-haired girl with rather unimpressed looks. Kiba's brows furrowed, but before he could make the connection between the blonde and the pink-haired girl Shino quickly filled him in. "Naruto's long-time crush," Shino huffed moodily, still feeling rather offended by how the Uzumaki had so ruthlessly cut him off, "they went to school together." At that, Kiba's face soured with recognition. _Oh, _that _Sakura. _How could he have forgotten? Kiba had never even laid eyes on the girl, but with the way Naruto spoke about her 24/7, it was pretty impossible for him to not know her.

Rather disinterestedly, Kiba and Shino watched as the pink haired female made her way over to them, her face looking rather severe by the time she had reached them.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sakura bit out rather unhappily, dressed in a red bodycon dress. It was a pretty daring number, considering that this was a party on the more formal scale, but Kiba wasn't necessarily surprised. Many of the women often dressed in such attire. It was pretty normal by today's standards. Then, as if realizing she was in the presence of none other than the party celebrant himself, her cheeks coloured. "Ah, congratulations by the way, Kiba san," Sakura spoke rather politely, a bashful smile making its way to her face.

"Thank you, ah, Sakura san," Kiba nodded appreciatively, giving her a slight boyish tilt of his lips as he moved to slick his hair back. At this single moment, all the girls in the room effectively squealed, Kiba looking practically flawless in his cream Versace suit whilst the other men looked exasperated by their response. Even before he had become heir just a few weeks ago, Kiba had been a hot bachelor amongst Konoha's women, the type of man women wanted to be with and men wanted to be. Sakura, even, known for being a fierce Sasuke fangirl couldn't resist staring at how impeccably irresistible he looked at the moment, eliciting a shaking of his head from Shino and an angry glare from Naruto. Truly, the Inuzuka was a lady's man, to a fault.

"Oh, just a second," Sakura announced brightly, as she turned to face the crowds of people socializing with one another. "Hinata, get your butt over here ASAP! There's someone here I'd like you to meet!" the pinkette exclaimed excitedly, as the crowds parted to make way for a solemn-looking young man with a definitive stern look to his face. Just looking at this 'Hinata', Kiba didn't like the look of him. With long dark hair tied back elegantly, and a sharp look etched on his features, the Inuzuka made the assumption instantly that this was yet another heir, a challenger to the Inuzukas' wealth and power. But most importantly though, Kiba didn't like his _eyes. _He knew what those eyes were.

Hyuuga eyes.

The Inuzuka clan's sworn enemies.

But Sakura didn't seem satisfied with the arrival of this 'Hinata', instead looking frantically behind the young man as if she were searching for someone else. "Neji," Sakura started rather irritably, "where's Hinata? Don't tell me she bailed, I just - "

"O-over here, Sakura chan..." the group of young adults were now alerted, as a new figure suddenly made itself known in their eyes, Kiba's dark eyes widening slightly at what he saw.

There before him, was one of the prettiest, most ethereal beings he had ever laid eyes on. From the white, obviously regal kimono she was shrouded in, to the humble yet graceful tilt of her head, he was enchanted instantly. It was strange, but Kiba felt his heart hammer. Just a little.

"Ne, Hinata, you look so pretty in your kimono!" Sakura complimented kindly as the girl with dark hair, now recognized as the true 'Hinata' ducked her head bashfully, simultaneously charming all those surrounding her. It was strange, seeing how she was dressed so traditionally and so formally in comparison to everyone else, but in Kiba's eyes it suited her. Vaguely, he wondered what she'd look like with all of it off. "Just like a hime," the pinkette added thoughtfully, as the young man from earlier with the long hair pulled the kimono-enrobed girl closer to him, glaring pointedly at Kiba himself now. Kiba offered a glare back in response. The air between them buzzed with tension, and yet no one else seemed to notice.

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata," the mysterious girl now introduced herself respectfully, bowing slightly to each of the men. Kiba was utterly enamored by her. Whilst she was not his usual type, and he had usually preferred to court more of the 'glamorous' type in the past, the small woman had somehow managed to ensnare him anyhow, her grace and purity refreshing to him. It was when she rose up to meet his eyes that reality smacked him hard on the face. A most crushing blow indeed, to one of Konoha's most privileged men.

"... heiress of the Hyuuga clan," she finished softly, as Kiba wondered how eyes so pretty and pure could belong to a yakuza so twisted and evil.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you all."


End file.
